Broken Bonds
by AceDaze
Summary: Prince Zuko is back....home? He questions his choices and wonders what he was really fighting for this whole time? Romance in future chapters.
1. Return

Zuko scanned the silent blue waters with his hawk like eyes. It was a nice day. Not too hot, not too cold, a bit breezy, but other than that, it was lovely. He could hear Tylee's giggles, Mai's groans of annoyance, and Azula's eyes. It was funny. Zuko felt like he could hear Azula's eyes, he knew of course this made no sense, but it was true. He knew some how she was looking at him. It wasn't so much that he could _feel_ her eyes on him, but for some reason it just felt like he could hear her eyes. Almost as if they were speaking to him. But what they were saying, Zuko didn't know.

The Prince was once again in his armor. It was slightly in better condition then his old armor, and clearly much more expensive. But, standing there on the ship, a ship so similar to the one he stood on for 3 years, wearing armor so similar to the one he wore for 3 years, watching the waters he watched for 3 years, it was totally different to him. He didn't quite understand. All these things around him, the things he had longed for when he was in Ba Sing Se, weren't the same. To Zuko, they all felt brand new. There were two different meanings to "brand new". The first meaning is something longed for that puts a smile on ones face. The second meaning was like a brand new pair of shoes, they took a while to break in and for the first few weeks they murdered your feet. To Zuko, everything around him was like a new pair of shoes. Uncomfortable, strange. Zuko found himself thinking about Ba Sing Se, and that pitiful tea shop. He felt his body fill with warmth and comfort. The smell of tea, the annoying, yet polite customers, his Uncle's constant encouragement and smiles. All those things he dreaded. And now he cared for them. Zuko didn't understand. This ship. This life, were he was now, he was what he wanted. Isn't it? Zuko turned around and gazed at the ships main deck. Even though he was standing on it, Zuko felt like he was miles away.

"Isn't it wonderful, brother?"

Zuko jolted to his left to find Azula standing there. Her arms were crossed, she had that sharp look in her eye and a smug smile on.

"What is?"

"Why you coming home, of course. Father will be so pleased." Azula's tone was bitter sweet.

"Oh, yeah." Zuko's tone was soft and revealed that his mind was elsewhere.

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"You don't regret coming with me, do you brother?"

"No!" Zuko almost shouted his answer. He narrowed his eyes and turned his face away from Azula. Had he answered too quickly? Did Azula suspect something? What was she getting at? Damn her.

Azula just smirked and nodded. Without even saying a parting word, she turned around walked to the other end of the ship.

Zuko leaned on the side of the ship and sighed. He didn't want to think about Uncle, or his choices anymore. He was getting a headache. But, somehow those thoughts managed to slither back into his head. Uncle…why didn't he come? Why did Uncle have to chose that path and hurt him like this?! Uncle had betrayed him! Zuko felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Guilt? Yes, guilt. He had felt this before. Zuko pondered for a moment. "_Uncle has betray me."_ Zuko thought and felt another sharp pain in his stomach. Why was he feeling guilty for what Iroh did? Zuko grumbled and tightened his grip on the rail.

In the distance…there was…something. Zuko squinted. It was in the sky, just a dot like thing. A cloud? No it was moving too fast to be a cloud.

Of course. The Avatar. And that flying…thing of his. But to Zuko's surprise, he didn't yell out to Azula or any one else that he had spotted the Avatar. No…he kept his mouth shut. Almost as if he no longer had control over it. Zuko stood there, with no expression on his face, just staring at that figure in the sky. _"The Avatar…"_


	2. The Avatar

"The Avatar!"

Zuko turned to see Azula pointing at the figure in the sky, turning every head on the ship. The princess seem to neglect the fact that Zuko had been looking straight at the Avatar and had not said anything. But then again, Azula noticed everything and took advantage of it. But, that wasn't Zuko's main priority now. Ever one was scurrying around on deck. Like insects. Hurrying around. Getting ready to attack, before Azula squishes them.

Zuko starred up at the Avatar. He squinted and saw that the Avatar was…heading right for them?

"Wait!" Zuko shouted and held his hand up to the soldiers and their cannons. He could feel Azula glaring at him for this, but he didn't care.

Every second the Avatars creature was flying closer and closer. The closer it got, the clearer Zuko could see exactly how fast it was truly going. Why was the Avatar speeding so? Heading towards them at that speed? Dumb ass.

"FIRE!" Zuko heard Azula shout and a large ball of fire was flung in the sky. Hurtling, spinning, flaming so bright. Zuko watched this magnificent weapon fly through the sky towards the Avatar. He watched as the Avatar pulled upwards, letting the fire ball zoom under him and his beast, just scorching the beast's feet. Azula's annoyed grunts were coming from behind him. Zuko wasn't sure if her anger was towards himself or the Avatar.

In a split second, the Avatar plowed his beast onto the ship. Many of the soldiers yelled and ran for their lives. Normally Zuko would of thought they were weak, but then he recalled the first time he encountered the Avatar's beast.

With one quick swoop, the Avatar jumped down and landed on the deck. But…no. That wasn't the Avatar. This one had hair. And not bright orange and yellow clothes, but _blue_ clothes. Zuko looked confused and starred dumbly at the water peasant boy standing just a few feet in front of him.

"Where's Suki?!" He shouted angrily. His boomerang was at his side and his eyes were full of fury and hatered.

Azula smirked. "Suki? I had no idea what so ever you were speaking of."

The boy's eyes seemed to be on fire with such an intensity. Zuko recognized the look in his eyes because him himself had given Azula that look several times before.

"I know you have her! Give her to me you pisspot!"

Azula frowned. "Oh shut up. What makes you think I'll just hand her over? Why don't you be a good little boy and tell me where _is the Avatar?_"

The peasant just rolled his fiery eyes. "What makes you think I'll just hand him over?" He replied mockingly.

Azula's frown deepened. She then smirked looking at the boy's boomerang. "You really think you can be all of us with that pathetic stick?"

With a smirk, the boy hurled his boomerang and smacked Ty Lee right in the face and let his weapon return to him. "At least I can handle this "stick""

Zuko smirked in his mind. He didn't know water peasants could be so bawd.

The Avatar's beast let out a sound that knocked over several people and caused many to flee.

Out the corner of his eye, the peasant must of noticed Zuko because he turned to him and glared at him.

"_You_. TRAITOR! Katara told me everything! How that ass of a father you have scared you! Murdered your mother! She died for you! And this is how you repay her?! You make me sick!"

Zuko hurled several flames at the peasant. But, his attacks were not meant to harm the water peasant. No. They were to hide his tears.


	3. Flames and Tears

-_Flash-_

"MOOOOM!" The 8 year old Zuko raced towards his mother. Ursa was on a stone bench, her soft Fire Nation eyes gently following the ripples in the small pond made by the Sakuras falling off of the tree above.

"Mom! Mom! Look what Azula did to me!" Zuko lifted up his leg and put it on the cold stone, revealing a scrape on his knee.

"She pushed me down then-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw his mother hold her finger up to her red lips. She pointed to two turtle-ducks. One of them was tangled in a bush of vines with small prickles. It looked so helpless. It couldn't, and wouldn't, move, for the fear of being jabbed with the painful prickles.

Zuko's little golden eyes widened. "Mom! We have to do something! It'll die if we don't-"

"Zuko dear, just watch" Ursa said calmly.

The other turtle-duck was frantically tearing through the prickles. It's face and feathers getting ripped and bloody, but still fighting. After a few minutes, turtle-duck was free, and the both toddled into the water.

"That was dumb." Zuko retorted.

Ursa chuckled.

"Oh? Darling, that turtle-duck saved it's friend." Ursa said with a soft smile as she lifted the little boy on her lap.

"Why? It got hurt." Zuko said with a confused face on.

"Yes, but it saved its friend." She patted Zuko's hair. "People do the same thing to."

Zuko smiled and snuggled against his mother. "Like you'd save me, right Mom?"

"Yes, Zuko. Everyone has someone they'll give their life for, and they will protect them."

"You're sick! You have no family that even cares about you! Just make it easier on the rest of us and die!" Sokka hurled his boomerang at the Prince, who had been standing still for the past few seconds. He quickly returned from the warm and comforting memories that filled his mind.

"You're just a lie! A fake! Boy you really fooled us all, you must be the world's best actor."

"Second best."

A flash off blue fire struck Zuko across the chest. As he fell, he felt as if, the entire world had just sped up. It had always felt that way to Zuko. He was always falling. Falling, down down. And the rest of the world hurried on, as if it didn't care. But, whenever he was falling, he could always see two faces, only two that had stopped. One of those faces had disappeared many years ago. And the face that he had grown so use to, the face he had followed him through the darkness, the face that loved him, was gone.

There was no one to save him from the prickly vines.


	4. Forgiving

Zuko groaned. He stirred from his slumber, to feel cold hard metal against his skin. In a split second, he felt an extreme pain in his chest. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. He was in a cell. It was dirty, and smelled like fish, blood, and grease all at the same time. He moaned and placed looked down on his hest where Azula had hit him. Damn that was painful. Zuko propped himself against the cell wall, and breathed heavily. He noticed his hands where clapped together in metal box.

"No firebending." Zuko thought and his heart sank.

Everything he had worked for. It was…gone. Over. He couldn't stop it. It was done. Classic Azula.

"You're awake."

Zuko turned his head and his eyes widened at the sight of the water boy.

"I almost pitied you when Azula attacked you, but then I remember what you did." Sokka's voice was calm, not angry. His words flowed out like there was nothing to be angry about; like the truth shouldn't be hated.

"Y…You don't know what it's like." Zuko turned his head away.

"What? To live in a castle? To have servants? To be a spoiled brat?"

"No!" Zuko whipped his head around to glare at the Sokka.

"It's _you_ that doesn't know what it's like! Being born into a family you don't belong in! To be lost in a world that hates you! I didn't tell her I loved her or say goodbye! And him!? I begged for mercy, he's my father I didn't want to hurt him! So he hurt me and threw me out, only to return when I've found a person who's being missing for 100 years! Then I make one wrong choice, and my life, my world is over! I've worked for my entire life to make him happy! But nothing, NOTHING, is good enough!" Tears poured out of Zuko's eyes. His face was filled with angry, hate, and pain. "Now, you look at tell me I've lived a spoiled life!"

Sokka stared at Zuko. There was some astonishment to his face. Some of it was from Zuko's outburtst, and the rest from Zuko's life story.

"….She died for you?"

Zuko's face fell to complete sadness. He sunk back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Tears still spilling over his face. "….Yeah. She did."

"My mom died too. I know what that's like. Feeling like it's your fault. Feeling so helpless."

"She would of saved me." Zuko whispered. He turned and faced Sokka. "I know 'sorry' won't cut it…but…."

"It's okay. I know how it feels, you loose your mother, and try to prove to your father that you won't ever let something like that happen again. That you're strong."

Zuko nodded.

A few moments of silence passed.

"So, who's this 'Suki''?

Sokka chuckled. "She's a Kyoshi Warrior."

"Impressive."

Sokka smiled. "Yeah, she really is." He lowered his eyes. "I won't let the same thing happen to her like my mother."

Zuko stared firmly at Sokka. "You won't. Everyone has someone they'll give their life for, and they will protect them. M-My mom told me that." Zuko smiled a bit.

"Thanks." Sokka nodded in approval.

Zuko nodded back. He looked down at the metal box and sighed.

"I'm working on it." Sokka said. He too was in chains. His hands were clamped to the wall above his head. His left ankle had a chain on it, and the other end of the chain was Zuko's ankle.

"See that buckle on your shirt? Rip it out with your teeth for me."

Zuko looked down at his, now slightly tattered, red and gold undershirt. Bending his neck as far as it would reach, Zuko parted his lips and wrapped them around the gold bucket. With a few yanks, the prince managed to tear it off. And with a flick of his head, he tossed it into Sokka's lap.

"Good, now…just give me a moment…" Sokka placed the bucket in his mouth and began to pick his ankle chain.

_Clink._

The chain fell to the ground.

He then took the buckle in his feet and lifted them above his head and began to pick the locks on his wrists.

After what seemed like an etnerity, Sokka's wrists were free.

Zuko's eyes widened. Non-benders did have talent.

Sokka helped Zuko out and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks." Zuko said, though his face and eyes were to the side.

"C'mon, we don't have much time!" Sokka and Zuko raced down the long hall.

Zuko's heart was beating fast. Escaping from his home with a water tribe boy? What was he doing? What was he thinking?

Zuko wasn't sure, a part of him wanted to stop, but his legs kept moving along side Sokka's.

"Someone's coming!" Sokka whispered and grabbed Zuko into a corner and they pressed themselves against the wall.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Zuko thought his heart was going to burst from his chest.

The foot steps grew closer.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

And closer.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

Zuko formed a fire ball in his hand.

_Boom Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

Closer and closer.

_Boom Boom Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

Zuko spun around the corner and pulled back his arm containing the fireball.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Bomm. Boom. Boom. Boom. Bo-_

"….Zuko?"


	5. Purpose

Zuko stared. His hand still back, ready to be flung forward. The fireball had died out, and was replaced with a fist. Beads of sweat tumbled down his face, leaving a trail of sticky water behind.

"Do it."

Zuko clenched his fist, till his knuckles turned red and his finger nails dug so deep into his skin that blood trickled down his wrist.

"What are you waiting for, Zuko?"

Zuko's lips were too dry to speak. It was like someone had ripped out his throat and shoved all of his words into his head, so they were screaming and pounding in his brain, begging to be let out.

"Don't hold back."

Zuko glared and parted his lips.

_WHAM!_

Sokka had flung his boomerang from behind the corner.

"Hurry up!"

Sokka grabbed Zuko and yanked him forward, tearing down the hall way. Zuko whipped his head around to looked behind him…

"Don't fall behind!" Sokka yelled and Zuko snapped back into reality. He gained momentum and raced forward.

Both of them plowed their way through the soldiers and crawled up on deck.

It was empty.

Zuko and Sokka panted and looked around.

"N…Now…wh…at?" Zuko said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Now, you die."

The teenage boys turned around to see Azula stepping out of the shadows. Her perfect pink lips placed in a smirk and her eyebrows narrowed.

Zuko growled and Sokka got into a stance.

Azula chuckled.

"I didn't expect my idiot brother and a peasant to give up."

She examined her nails and yawned. "I'm tired of fighting, so let us try something…new."

She grinned and snapped her fingers. From behind her, two soldiers came out. One was carrying a burned and bruised Suki, then other was carrying a chained and dirty Iroh.

"SUKI!" Sokka yelled and jolted forward, but Zuko grabbed his arm and held him back.

"..Sokka…" Suki croaked, barely able to hold her head up.

Zuko could feel Sokka trembling with anger, he tightned his grip, then his eyes turned to Iroh.

"Uncle…" Zuko whispered.

Iroh's head was hung, and he didn't respond.

"Now, here are your options: 1. Run away, and I'll throw these two over board. Or 2. I set these two free…." Azula made a blue flame at the tip of her fingers. "….I kill you."

Zuko and Sokka's eyes widen.

Kill…Uncle…..Zuko stared at his Uncle, his face full of fear and confusion.

_-Flash-_

"_Uncle! Uncle! Look!" The 12 year old Zuko raced over the field to his Uncle. _

"_Uncle! Watch!" Zuko stood proudly infront of his Uncle and took a deep breath. He jumped in the air and flipped backwards, landing on his right foot, fire burst out from under him. _

_Iroh laughed and clapped his hands. "Very good, Prince Zuko! You're becoming closer to a master every day." Zuko beamed. _

"_Yeah, and beating Azula!" _

_Iroh _ _sighed, but had to smile a bit. "Is that why you firebend, Prince Zuko?"_

_Zuko blinked at his Uncle, perplexed. "Huh?"_

"_What is your purpose for firebending?"_

_Zuko's eyes darted around, as if the answer was somewhere close by. "Um…because….I want…to….to…..help my country!" _

"_And why is that?"_

_Zuko frowned and crossed his arms. "Because I'm the Prince!" _

_Iroh laughed again. "That is part of your duty as a Prince, yes. But my question is, why do __**you**__ want to learn to firebend?"_

_Zuko thought for a moment. "To help those who care for me!"_

"To help those who care for me…" Zuko whispered.

He raised his head and narrowed his eyes at Azula.

"Let my Uncle go."

Azula grinned.

"Very well, Brother. And you peasant?"

Sokka grimaced and stood tall. "Leave Suki alone."

"Sokka! NO!" Suki croaked and coughed.

Sokka ignored her.

Sokka and Zuko stepped forward together, passing by the struggling Suki and Iroh.

Zuko stopped infront of Iroh, his scar side facing him.

"I've made mistakes. This is the way I will make it up to you, Uncle. You mean too much to me for me to watch you die."

Zuko walked away from Iroh before he could speak.

"Line up." Azula hissed.

Zuko stood next to Sokka and looked straight at Azula.

"Any last words, Brother?"

Zuko smirked.

"You suck at cartwheels."

Azula's face burned with anger as she bended her blue fire and aimed it at Zuko.

Zuko closed his eyes.

He could feel the heat from the fire getting closer to him.

"_**ZUKO**_!"

He heard Azula yell, he felt something shove him off deck, and he plunged to the sea below.


	6. Out of Love

_-Flash (previous chapter)-_

"_Do it."_

_Zuko clenched his fist, till his knuckles turned red and his finger nails dug so deep into his skin that blood trickled down his wrist._

"_What are you waiting for, Zuko?"_

"_Why would I hurt you, Mai?" _

"_Because I love you."_

Zuko sat up and gasped. Sweat rolled down his face and onto his chest. He felt the salty liquid seep into a bandage that covered his chest. The wounded prince grimaced and groaned, flopping down onto the lump pile of cloth.

"How are you feeling?"

Zuko turned his head to the side and squinted. Everything was blurry. All he could see was blue. The water boy? No. The voice was female.

He arched his back and clenched his fist when he felt a soft hand touch his wound.

"It won't hurt, I promise. Just hold still."

Zuko felt cool water slither along his cuts, burns, and bruises along with the gentle hand. He eased at the feeling of the water slowly sucking out the pain. Zuko let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

"How's he doing?"

"Better than yesterday. He just needs some rest."

"I can't believe he did that. I mean…after everything…"

"My nephew has yet to find himself. Give him time. This was just the first step."

"What do you think his next move will be?"

"To find one's self, each move must be unexpected."

"I wonder who Zuko really is…."

"Aw geez, why are we worrying about this?"

"Because it's important."

"What's more important is the fact that Mai pushed Zuko out of the way of Azula's ship."

"And she's still on it."

"Probably dead by now."

"TOPH!"

"What?"

"We should go back."

"It's too dangerous. Azula's probably expecting us."

"It might be a trap too."

"No…it's not. We need…to save Mai." Zuko croaked and stood up. Dried blood clung to his skin like leeches. He turned and looked up at the dark purple sky. A gleam of destruction in his eye.

(PSSSSST. ALL YOU NON-MAIKO FANS, DON'T LOOSE INTEREST. TRUST ME.)


End file.
